Vlucht in de Verbeelding
by CattyRosea
Summary: Hard Times/Moeilijke Tijden / Goed is hier moeilijk te onderscheiden van fout, en omdat er geen Feiten zijn, houden ze zich niet vast aan definities. Sissy x Louisa


_Oorspronkelijk gepubliceerd op 09-07-2009._

**I-oOo-I**

**Titel:** Vlucht in de Verbeelding

**Auteur:** Omnicat (CattyRosea)

**Classificatie:** T

**Genre:** Zielenleed, Romantiek

**Spoilers:** _Moeilijke Tijden_, Eerste Boek

**Waarschuwingen:** Femmeslash in de grote Dickens, jongens.

**Koppels:** Sissy Jupe x Louisa Gradgrind

**Disclaimer:** *vinkt aan*

**Samenvatting:** [Hard Times/Moeilijke Tijden] Goed is hier moeilijk te onderscheiden van fout, en omdat er geen Feiten zijn, houden ze zich niet vast aan definities. Sissy x Louisa.

**Notitie van de Auteur:** Het zit me niet helemaal lekker dat ik dit zeg over verplicht leesvoer, maar dit boek was _leuk_. Louisa en Sissy zijn zo gaaf. Jonge Tom ook, haha, maar vooral die twee. En al die heerlijk dubbelzinnig uit te leggen tekst! :3 *knabbelt eraan*

Een paar dingetjes: terwijl ik dit schreef is het me volledig ontgaan hoe _jong_ Sissy wel niet was in het eerste deel van het boek. Voor dit verhaal is ze vijftien of zo, niet veel jonger dan Louisa. ^^;; Ik heb ook geen Nederlandse versie van het boek kunnen vinden, dus als de namen in de vertaling veranderd zijn heb ik dat niet gemerkt, en als de terminologie niet helemaal klopt... tja. Ik ga geen geld besteden aan onderzoek voor de vertaling een zo'n korte fanfic. :P

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**Vlucht in de Verbeelding**

In de nacht is er iets geheims. Iets dat er is en toch niet, want wat je in de buitenwereld niet ziet is geen Feit, en wat geen Feit is bestaat helemaal niet.

En wat geen Feit is mag niet besproken worden.

'Vertel me hoe fout je het had vandaag, Sissy. Vertel me alle verkeerde dingen die je tegen meneer M'Choakumchild hebt gezegd, en alle verkeerde gedachten die je in je hoofd hebt gehad.'

'Zult u me dan corrigeren, juffrouw Louisa? Zult u me de juiste dingen leren?'

'Dat zal ik. Alsjeblieft, vertel me de verkeerde dingen.'

Juffrouw Louisa smeekt en Sissy vertelt haar foute dingen en weent, altijd het huilen nader, en juffrouw Louisa zegt ja, ze had het verkeert, och hoe fout zat ze toch, en kust haar en neemt haar in haar armen. Haar stommiteit ligt bloot in het donker, waar Louisa het koestert en liefkoost, streelt en kust. Haar nutteloosheid en dwaasheid wordt de loop gelaten, uit haar mond en haar hart vloeiend zoals de tranen uit haar ogen vloeien. Op een plek waar geen kaarsen flakkeren en geen maanlicht reikt zijn er alleen juffrouw Louisa's vingers om haar tranen weg te vegen en juffrouw Louisa's lippen om het zuur van haar mond te spoelen nadat de woorden zijn weggestorven.

'Vertel me nu over mij, Sissy. Vertel me alle foute dingen die je in je hoofd hebt over mij.'

'U bent bedroeft, juffrouw Louisa. U bent bleek en dorstig, als een bloem die weggesloten is van de regen en de zon.'

'Zou je dan voor een klein poosje mijn dorst willen lessen en mij kleur willen schenken, Sissy? Zou je me willen besprenkelen met je pijn en me beschijnen met de straling van je lach?'

'Dat zal ik, juffrouw Louisa.'

En dus houden ze elkaar in de duisternis vast, houden het samen uit, snakkend naar de adem van elkaars lippen, de warmte van elkaars aanraking in geheime plaatsen. De vele kleine doodsklappen van het Feit - verstikking, bevriezing, waanzin - kunnen hen niet vinden in de beschutting van de armen van een fluisterend meisje, de holle gloed kan hen niet verblinden wanneer elkaars schaduw het enige is dat ze zien en hun blik naar binnen gericht is op zoek naar die schoonheid.

Goed is hier moeilijk te onderscheiden van fout, en omdat er geen Feiten zijn, houden ze niet vast aan definities.

Zo lang de tranen stromen om uit Sissy's ogen gewreven te worden en de hoopvolle grondeloze grillen juffrouw Louisa's vermoeide botten verwarmen, zijn ze vrij van hun fouten en herrezen uit vervroegde ouderdom. Ze zijn genezen van alle werkelijkheid. Wanneer de morgen komt zal juffrouw Louisa weer smachten en dorsten, en Sissy zal weer hopeloos hardleers en verward zijn. En ze zullen het doorstaan, want de nacht zal weer komen, en Feit kan niets wegnemen dat er niet is.

**II-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-I-oOo-I-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-II**

**PSAN:** Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. ^_^


End file.
